


Chocolates de San Valentín

by Greed1940_UwU



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Llega San Valentín y Arthur quiere darle unos chocolates a Francis.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Chocolates de San Valentín

_**Jueves, 13 de febrero, 2020** _

El inglés de espesas cejas observaba con enfado su cocina, ya era la tercera vez que intentaba hacer esos malditos chocolates y, sin saber qué había hecho mal, otra vez sabían a mierda. Con frustración, pasó su mano por entre sus rubios cabellos, soltando un suspiro. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer para que esa mierda sepa bien?

Observó el reloj en la pared, eran las dieciocho y cuarenta y cinco horas, era algo tarde y por como iba no podría terminar los chocolates para el día siguiente.

Tomó uno de los chocolates que había hecho y se lo llevó a la boca, esperando que mágicamente sepa mejor. Pero no fue así, el sabor seguía siendo la misma mierda que comió antes.

Observó una vez más esos asquerosos chocolates, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y solo le quedaban dos opciones, si bien podía ir a la tienda a comprar unos chocolates que sepan medianamente bien, o podía guardar esos chocolates en una caja y causarle una intoxicación a su "novio". La primera opción era la mejor pero no podía negar que se sentía tentado a optar por la segunda.

De repente, una gran idea pasó por su mente, y una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tomó las llaves de la casa, dispuesto a ejecutar su idea. Salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a una pequeña bodega que se encontraba cerca. Compró una caja de chocolates y regresó a su casa.

Ya en casa, dejó la nueva caja de chocolates en la cocina, para luego tomar los que él había hecho y guardarlos en una caja. Hecho esto, se fue a la sala, tomando un libro para sentarse a leer.

_** Viernes, 14 de febrero, 2020 ** _

Caminaba por el patio de la academia, buscando a la persona que, aunque sin saberlo, ayudaría a concretar su plan.

A lo lejos, vio a un par de italianos, uno con una sonrisa en el rostro y el otro con cara de "jódanse todos, malditos bastardos". Caminó hacia el par de hermanos, dispuesto a completar su plan.

—Ve~, espero que a Ludwig le gusten mis chocolates —dijo el menor de los italianos, con una pequeña cajita en sus manos.

—¿Por qué tienes que darle chocolate al macho patatas? —murmuró Lovino algo enojado.

— _Fratello_ , ¿sabes que día es? —dijo Feliciano en respuesta a la pregunta del mayor.

—Viernes ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —respondió algo enojado, no era tan idiota para no saber eso.

—Sí, pero, ¿sabes que fecha es?

—Catorce de febrero, ¿eso qué tiene? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aún sin entender bien qué tenía de especial.

Feliciano suspiró, no podía creer que su hermano no sepa qué día era.

—Hoy es San Valentín —dijo el inglés, captando la atención de los italianos.

—¿Y qué tiene esa mierda de especial? —dijo el italiano, sin entender por qué era tan importante.

— _Fratello_ , hoy es el día del amor, deberías darle algo a Antonio.

—¡¿Y yo por qué mierda le daría algo a ese bastardo?!

—Porque es tu novio —respondió Feliciano con simpleza.

—¡Ese bastardo no es mi novio! —gritó Lovino, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

—Ve~, _fratello_ , no mientas, eso está mal.

—¡Cállate, _stupido_!

— _Well_ , supongo que no tienes nada que darle...

—No, tampoco es como si me importara —interrumpió el italiano.

—Pues, casualmente, tengo una caja de chocolates extra.

—¿Tú los hiciste? —preguntó algo desconfiado el italiano.

—No —mintió el rubio.

—Está bien, dámelos —dijo el italiano, todavía un tanto desconfiado.

—Bien —el rubio buscó algo en su mochila, hasta que finalmente sacó una caja de chocolates—. Ten —dijo entregándosela.

El italiano la tomó y la guardó en su mochila.

—Los chocolates son para Francis, ¿verdad? —preguntó el menor de los italianos.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió el inglés.

—Ve~, creí que eran para él —dijo un tanto decepcionado—. Entonces, son para Alfred —dijo esta vez con un poco menos de seguridad. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió el inglés algo indignado. 

—¿Matthew? —preguntó el italiano, está vez con mucha menos seguridad. 

—¿Quién? ¿Ese quién es? —preguntó el inglés, aunque el nombre le sonaba de algo. 

—Ve~, me rindo, no sé para quién es —dijo el italiano algo triste. 

—Bien, lo que sea, yo ya me voy —dijo Arthur para alejarse de los italianos. 

El final de clases llegó, y con ello, la oportunidad perfecta para darle los chocolates a su "novio". 

El inglés buscó al francés por toda la academia, sin poder encontrarlo. Vio a lo lejos a Lovino, entregándole la caja de chocolates a cierto irritante español. Sonrió para sus adentros, le habría encantado ver al español comiendo esos infernales chocolates. 

Siguió buscando al francés pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Resignado, fue al baño, dispuesto a lavarse la cara e irse de una maldita vez. 

Entró al baño y abrió la llave de uno de los lavabos. Cuando estaba concentrado pasándose el agua por la cara, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. 

—¡ _Lapin_! —escuchó la molesta voz del francés. 

— _Stupid frog_ — murmuró como respuesta.

—¡Feliz San Valentín, _mon petit_! —dijo alegre el francés.

—Feliz San Valentín —susurró el rubio.

—Escuché por ahí que tenías algo para mí, creo que unos chocolates o algo así —dijo el francés tratando de motivar a su pareja.

—¿Fue Feliciano?

—Podría ser...

—Bien, como sea —el inglés sacó la caja de chocolates y se la entregó al otro chico en el baño.

— _Merci_ —dijo abriendo la caja para llevarse un chocolate a la boca, al hacerlo hizo una mueca de asco—. ¡Está asqueroso! Se nota que tú los hiciste, _lapin_.

—¡ _Shut up, fucking frog_! —gritó el inglés enojado. A pesar de ello, estaba un poco confundido, se supone que los chocolates que él había hecho serían para Antonio. Y entonces se dio cuenta, había confundido las cajas. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?!

—No te enojes, _lapin_ , igual aprecio el esfuerzo —dijo Francis con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Como sea —dijo el inglés apartando la mirada.

— _Lapin_... —susurró el francés, tomando el rostro del contrario en sus manos— no importa qué tan asquerosa sea tu comida, está bien, aun si me llegara a intoxicar con ella igual la comería, porque te esforzaste en hacerla y eso es lo que importa.

—Francis...

— _Je t'aime, mon petit lapin_ —dijo, acercándose a sus labios. 

— _Me too, I love you, stupid frog_ —confesó, terminando de unir sus labios con los del francés.

Y así duraron por un tiempo, besándose en el baño de la academia, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus corazones latiendo a la par. Disfrutando de aquel mágico momento, y del amor que se profesaban. 


End file.
